


It Went Like This

by slasher48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allosexism, Autistic Castiel, Demisexual Castiel, Dubiously Consensual Telepathy, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, F/M, Gen, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Work, Sex-Indifferent Demisexuality, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's indifferent to sex, but not to connection. Unfortunately, only one of those is up for grabs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Went Like This

She drags him into the back room and shoves him against the wall. Tugs his tie down, opens his shirt. Bites his jaw.

Cornered into having sex when he really doesn't want to, not repulsed but indifferent, Castiel looks for something else to focus on. He's very detached from what she's doing; can barely feel it, and doesn't really react, whatever she tries.

Chastity is thinking kind of loudly as she kisses over his neck, and Castiel's grace is touchy, frayed by this downright uncomfortable situation, so he kind of grabs her thoughts without meaning to.

Invigorated by her thoughts, almost overly excited by the fact that he can [connect](http://selfihauntyouithink.tumblr.com/post/93198992189/its-funnierinenochian-excuse-me-im-having#notes) to her in some way, he starts talking about her father, and his.

At first she doesn't really realize what he's saying, he's mostly babbling, while she smirks against his neck and murmurs, "Honey, my mouth's kind of busy right now." 

But he's like "I can relate to you," and she listens, eventually, until he starts, kindly, 

"My Father left as well, and I too blamed myself. But we are not to blame, it was the demands of--"

And she backs away in fury and horror, and, before he can finish talking, shoves him out of the room, screaming at him.


End file.
